It's Whatcha Do With Whatcha Got
"It's Whatcha Do With Whatcha Got" is a song from So Dear to My Heart. It was written by Don Raye and Gene DePaul and sung by Ken Carson and a Female Chorus. Lyrics The Owl: There, if you're aimin' to carry that wreath around You better keep your chin up And your feet on the ground There, that's better Makin' a champ out of a critter like you Won't be an easy thing to do Well, let's see now Come over here, Danny and we'll take a look Maybe get some help from the wisdom book Ya know, just 'cause you're a little ol' sheep Don't mean you can't get to the top of the heap Where there's a will, there's a way Every dog has his day Heh-heh, sounds kinda corny, I'll admit But we oughtta find som'in' that'll help a bit A rolling stone...nah, that don't fit Ha, here we are, Danny, this is it It's what you dew... Oh, yes, It's whatcha D-O-do With whatcha got that counts, yes sir! It's whatcha do with what you got The Birds: You'll never find out whatcha got The Owl: It's whatcha do with whatcha got All: That pays off in the end The Owl: You gotta start with whatcha got If whatcha got ain't such a lot To make the most of whatcha got Here's what I recommend You start by a-tryin' and applyin' your best The Birds: If you try, there ain't no denyin' The Owl: There's a way to feather your nest, Hey! The Birds: You gotta add how whatcha do All: And multiply by whatcha do You think you can't win But you do And you get that dividend The Animals: It's whatcha do with whatcha got Never mind how much you got It's whatcha do with whatcha got That pays off in the end THE Owl: It's the means you applieth That raises your stock Look what David did to Goliath With a little old hunk of rock The Birds: It's whatcha do with whatcha got And never mind how much you got It's whatcha do with whatcha got That pays off in the end The Owl: Now, looky here, son, stop a-sittin' Gettin' somewhere takes some gettin' You can't sit and 'spect to get it Now, the road to fame takes muscle Lots of work and lots o' hustle So start right in and hit it The Birds: Now if at first you don't succeed A lot of spunk is what you need Or someone else will take the lead So try, try, try again The Owl: Just get up when you fall down And don't be forlorn Look how Joshua busted that wall down Will a little old measly horn The Birds: It's whatcha do with whatcha got And never mind just how much you got It's whatcha do with whatcha got That pays off in the end All: That pays off in the end Category:Songs Category:So Dear to My Heart songs